Safety Doesn't Exist: The 115th Hunger Games
by BadJokesAreTheBest
Summary: Happy Hunger Games! Katniss and Peeta didn't win the 74th Hunger Games, Cato did. Every year since the games have continued. Welcome to the 115th Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour. SYOT - CLOSED !
1. Meet the Head Gamemaker

Head Gamemaker Manual Passmore's POV

From backstage I can hear Isaiah Herrick talking to the crowd, riling them up if I'm being honest. Isaiah is the newest interviewer for the Hunger Games even though his first games were 3 years ago he still has the fresh eyed look he had that first year. I wasn't Head Gamemaker then but I remember watching him on the TV along with everyone else in The Capitol. Even at age 22 he had the power in his voice that this job required. I have to admit… I admire the guy.

His voice reaches me backstage. "And now ladies and gentlemen… I present you this year's Head Gamemaker Manual Passmore!"

I walk on stage and flash a grin at the camera's as I pass. "Isaiah, thank you for having me." I say, grabbing his hand and shaking it.

"No. Thank you Head Gamemaker, It is mine and The Capitol's pleasure." He motions for me to take a seat on the white leather sofa.

"Please, call me Manual." Once again I flash a smile at the camera's and I hear the giggles of females in the audience.

"Okay, Manual? First of all I wanted to ask you… How did you become Head Gamemaker at age 24? Normally there is years of training is there not? But you seemed to skip all that and jump straight into the job. How?" his eyes have a mischievous glint to them that makes me laugh.

"Oh Isaiah, you know I can't talk about that. But what I can talk about is the Arena. Well I can give a few hints." I know that everyone is sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for me to continue but I lean back and relax against the couch.

"Ooooh things are about to get interesting" Isaiah fake whispers to the audience.

**A/N **

**HI EVERYONE! **

**Please fill out a form and submit a Tribute, Escort, Mentor and a Stylist. This is on my profile. I only accept forms through PM **** This is my first FanFic so I'm sorry if it starts off bad … but I promise it will get better. Oh and please Review even if it's bad feedback I would love to get it. **

**Thanks BadJokesAreTheBest **


	2. District 1 Reapings: Eli and Blake

**Eliea "Eli" Rowan's POV**

I always loved mornings. There was something about waking up to the smell of coffee coming from downstairs and the glint of jewels on my windowsill that always put a smile on my face. You'd think today would be different, considering that it's the Reaping day, but no. Today was just as good as yesterday.

A few weeks ago I had turned 18 meaning that this year was my last in the Reaping bowl.

Unlike most kids in District 1, I don't want to be a tribute but I train along with everyone else just in case.

After getting up and slipping into my Reaping outfit, a knee length poufy dress that bends shades of blue and green together, I sit on the edge of my bed and look at myself in the floor length mirror. Slowly I start to brush my short curly light brown hair and I hum to myself while I go.

"Oh Eliea… You look beautiful…" Ocille Rowan sighs from the doorway. I smile at her reflection and I turn to face her.

"Thanks mum." I say happily. At that moment there comes a crash from downstairs.

I roll my eyes. "You left Bright downstairs by herself?" My mother laughs and follows me out of my room and downstairs.

**Blake Torres' POV**

Watching the sunrise is sort of like a tradition for me. Every morning I come up here to watch the sun rise and prepare myself for the day. Today is a lot harder to prepare for.

Today is the Reaping day. The 115th Hunger Games has officially been announced and today 24 poor suckers are gonna be forced to kill each other until one is left standing.

I remember when I was around 9 or 10 I used to love watching the Hunger Games on TV. This was before I knew that the kids actually died in the Arena's. I used to think that it was all make believe. If only.

After the sun has risen over District 1 I make my way down off the roof and head inside.

"I really wish you wouldn't climb on the roof. It's dangerous. What if you fell?" Hearing my father's voice behind me makes me jump. My father is a tall man of about 6ft 5' with a large muscular body, I have his height and body shape but that's where our similarities end. Instead of his muddy brown hair and matching eyes I have blonde hair and green eyes. Like my mother. I turn to him and glare.

"Really Arden? You're going to start acting like a parent now?" I've called my dad by his first name for three years now. Ever since I told him and he tried to disown me.

The look on his face is one of hurt. "Blake… Come on. When are you going to start calling me dad again?"

I step towards him so we're eye to eye.

"I don't know dad. When are you going to accept that I'm gay?"

**Eli Rowan's POV**

Just like every year the justice building is packed by 10am. Being a Career District makes everyone eager to get things underway. I find the excitement infectious and soon I am smiling and laughing along with the other girls in the 18 year old section.

Our districts escort walks on stage in a stiff dress with a frilly bottom, 6-inch stiletto's and the biggest pendant I have ever seen on a necklace. Her hair is a pale blonde that falls naturally to her shoulders in waves, her skin is a pale pink that compliments her breath taking copper coloured eyes.

"Helllooooo District One! Happy 115th Hunger Games! I am your new Escort Dian Boling and it is a pleasure… no make that an honour to be here in District One!" her voice is all preppy and reminds me of the girls that cheer on the guys at training.

"Now shall we get this party started?" she asks the audience with an exaggerated wink.

"As usual, Ladies first." She saunters across the stage to the ball labelled girls and daintily puts her hand inside. After a few long moment she pulls it out and clasped between her long manicured fingers is the piece of paper. Dian opens it so slowly and precisely I swear I can hear each crease unfolding from the paper. A smile plays across her face as she reads out the name.

"Eliea Rowan!"

My heart starts beating loudly in my chest but I ignore it. I plaster a smile on my face and start walking towards the stage. I expect someone to volunteer for me but everyone's clapping and cheering instead.

I take my place next to Dian on stage and shake her hand proudly. She leans down to give me a hug and whispers in my ear. "You have the most adorable dimples I have ever laid eyes on." As she pulls back she gives me a wink and before I know it she is holding the piece of paper that holds the name of my fellow tribute between her fingers.

**Blake Torres' POV**

As the girl, Eliea, walks onstage I glance down at the clothes I had thrown on before rushing out of the house only minutes before. I'm wearing a simple white t-shirt and black trouser pants with my dad's old pair of dress shoes. Nothing fancy I know but dad destroyed all of my good clothes when I told him I was gay. I am staring intently at a scuff mark on my right shoe when the next name is called out.

"Blake Torres!"

For a second I start to look around for the poor sucker who has to go into the arena but I soon realise that it was my name that was called out. I shake my head softly and let my hair fall over my eyes. A strong hand grips my arm and yanks me from the 16 year old section. I shake it off and slowly stare myself towards the stage. I hear a snicker when I stumble on the first step but try to ignore it. When I make it onto the stage Dian directs me so that I'm standing directly in front of a very plain looking girl. There's nothing really special about her I notice except for the dimples that appear when she smiles.

"Here you are District One, your tributes for this year's games! Blake Torres and Eliea Rowan!" as the applauds start Eliea and I shake hands. Looking into this girls eyes I feel safe, like when she's around no one can touch me and I nearly forget the horror that's waiting for me.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE!**

**To Majestic Unicornzilla I hope I did your characters justice. I promise there will be more detail on them later :) Oh and please submit some Tributes and an Escort for district two… I was hoping I'd be able to do all the reaping in order … **

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest **


	3. District 2 Reapings: Birdie and Lauis

**Birdie Manes' POV  
**

Today is the Reaping day for the 115th Hunger Games and here in District 2 everyone's excited.

I watch kids of all ages wander the streets with looks of great anticipation on their faces and I also see grieving parents who have lost their children in previous years (there are not many of them). The park area across from the justice building offers a great view of all the different types of people District 2 has to offer and at the moment I am perched on the branch of the giant willow tree in the centre.

I love to profile, I guess you could call it a hobby of mine.

I'm watching a lady in her mid-thirties feed small birds on one of the bench's across from the willow tree when I feel something hit my back.

"Ezra you dick." I say smiling as I jump out of the tree. I turn to face him and he grins at me.

"C'mon Birdie. Don't be mean" he gives me his lopsided grin that starts the butterflies in my stomach. I smile back at him more and he pulls me into a hug. "Those dimples are killing me." he whispers into my ear. I giggle and push him away. I steal a glance at him. His brunette hair is getting long and covers the top half of his forehead. Bluey-grey eyes that look like marble stare back at me and his toned body is a nice caramel colour. He would have a girlfriend already if he wasn't such an arsehole. But if I'm honest I'm glad he's the way he is, arsehole and all.

When I look back at his eyes they are staring at me intently and I know something's wrong.

"Ez? What's wrong?" I reach out and rest my hand on his shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling. You know… about today." The look in his eyes tells me he's not lying and is really scared. I pull him back into a tight hug my head resting on his chest.

"Hey, none of that. This year's our last year. And neither of us takes tesserae. We'll be fine. As long as you're not thinking about volunteering?" he looks down at me with a look that makes me regret saying the last bit. He looks like he's about to yell but he doesn't.

"Yeah… you're right. It's probably nothing." He tries to smile but it's tight and has no emotion in it.

I grab his hand and grin at him. "Come on then. We can't be late for the Reaping."

**Lauis Smothers' POV**

Like usual I wake up late. Today I wake up to my little sister Ana jumping on the end of my bed, giggling.

"Hey Ans. Stop that would ya?" I sit up and pull her into a tight hug. She's 13 but she is still the height she was at 8.

"Today is the day! You're actually gonna volunteer? I hope you don't chicken out."

I roll my eyes at her. Last year my sister's name was drawn from the Reaping bowl and last year she returned the victor. When Ana returned home my family then had three victor's, now it's my turn.

"Of course I'm gonna volunteer dork. Can't believe you would even doubt me." I fake being hurt and she starts giggling all over again.

After she calms down I tell her to scram while I get dressed. I pick out a plain white muscle shirt, khaki shorts and yellow sandals. I stand in the mirror for a few seconds and then realise something is missing. I grab the green bandana off of my bedside table/cabinet and tie it tightly around my wrist. I fix my hair so that it looks messy but not too messy and then head downstairs to the kitchen.

My whole family is sitting around the table eating when I walk in.

"Lauis, good to see you're finally up." My father, Nortark, says from the head of the table.

"Nortark, be nice. It's his special day." My mother, Carrie, sighs from the seat next to him.

"It's ok mum. He's right. I slept in." I grab an apple then head towards the back door. "I'm meeting Kamera at hers before the Reaping starts so I'd better go."

The sun beats down on the back of my neck as I leave the Victor's Village. Heading down all the back roads towards the outskirts of District 2 I see our old house. Compared to the Village it's tiny and I have hardly any memories of living there.

Right across the road from my old house is Kamera's. She's sitting on her porch when I walk up.

"Lau!" she says happily.

"Kammie!" I reply and we both just stand there looking at each other. Her long black hair is pulled back tightly into a ponytail and she is wearing a simple red singlet with a matching skirt.

"Can you believe todays the day?" I say to her. She looks up at me and smiles.

"I know. I can't believe you got chosen to volunteer. You must be so excited."

I smile and nod. "Of course I am. I'm gonna be the fourth Victor in my family."

She laughs. "Well come on then Victor. Or else we're gonna be late." She says as she grabs my hand and starts walking towards the Justice Building.

**Birdie Manes' POV**

As I take my place in the 18 year old female's section I start to look around. All around me are girls buzzing with excitement about this year's Reaping. The girl next to me has dark blonde hair and the greenest eyes I have ever seen. She looks extremely nervous but excited at the same time. She catches me looking at her and turns away.

"Good morning District 2 and welcome to the 115th Hunger Games!" Our Districts escort, Maureen Jinston squeals into the microphone. Maureen has been our districts escort since I can remember and every year he's had the exact same pale skin and long red hair. Her eyes this year however have changed. They are now a bright green instead of last year's pale blue.

"As per usual, Ladies first." She says as she reaches into the glass bowl to her left. She pulls out a slip of paper and reads it slowly.

"Emery Manes!"

As soon as I hear my name I plaster a smile on my face and head quickly up to the stage. I take my place to the left of Maureen and directly in front of the girls Reaping bowl.

**Lauis Smothers' POV**

As the girl stands onstage I finally get a glimpse of her face. She's the girl that watches everyone and hangs out with that jerk Ezra. I thought her name was Birdie?

"And the male tribute for District 2 is…. Ezra Mills!"

I laugh at myself quickly then run forward.

"I volunteer!" I yell at the top of my voice.

Peacekeepers clear a path to the stage for me as I walk up.

"Welcome boy. And what is your name?" Maureen smiles stiffly at me.

I look out over the age groups and lock eyes with Kamera.

"Lauis Smothers." I say proudly.

"Well there you go everyone! The tributes for District 2. Emery and Lauis! Now come on you two. Shake hands."

We do as she say and I lock eyes with Birde/Emery and feel a little bit sad, because in order for me to win she has to die.

**A/N**

**Hi Everyone!**

**Majestic Unicornzilla I hope you like what I did with Birdie :) and the same with Lauis. Once again I hope I did them justice. Please continue submitting tributes, escorts, mentors and stylists there are still lost of spots to fill :) **

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	4. District 3 Reapings: Ambrosia and Iron

**Ambrosia Blanche's POV**

"Ambrosia, darling? Are you awake?" my mother calls softly from outside my room. Inside I am sitting on the edge of my bed staring off into space.

Another knock at my door. "Ambrosia?" my mother says as she opens it. I turn to face her and slowly come back into focus.

"Oh mum. Sorry I was in my own world." I smile sheepishly. She walks over and sits next to me on my bed. "I know sweetie. Now what were you planning on wearing today?" she strokes my long red hair away from my face.

I look around my room and remember that I hung up the outfit I'd chosen on the old armchair in the corner.

"My brown dress." I say pointing to the armchair. She walks over and picks it up, smiling as she looks back at me.

"Perfect. Now why don't you get ready and then come down stairs?" she places it back on the armchair and leaves my room.

Slowly I get up and change into the dress. I grab my brown boots out from under my bed and slip them on before standing in front of the mirror. In the mirror I see a small girl with brilliant red hair and golden eyes staring back at me. My eyes remind me of my brother as we had the same colour. I tear up at the thought of him but quickly get myself under control.

I head downstairs and meet my parents in the kitchen.

"Morning daddy." I say giving him a hug.

"Good morning Ambrosia. Good luck for today hunny." He replies kissing my forehead.

I look up at him with a sad smile. "Hopefully the odds are in my favour."

**Iron Ensteel's POV**

Dad's passed out on the couch when I get up. Doesn't surprise me one bit. Last night was one of his worst yet. I'm glad he took it out on me instead of Volt, Mercury or mum but one of these days I'm gonna give it right back to the bastard.

Already dressed in my Reaping outfit, grey button-up shirt and black slacks, I head outside.

Ever since Ria died in last year's Hunger Games he's been getting angrier every time he drinks, and much more violent.

I still remember the girl who was crowned Victor last year. She didn't look more than 8! But she was from District 2 so I guess they train them hard over there.

Out in the backyard is the shed in which I keep all my plans. Plans for bombs and the plans I've done for people. I have about 7 for dad, the worthless bastard.

While outside I hear shouts coming from the front of the house. I put away all my plans and go investigate.

My two younger brothers Volt and Mercury and having some sort of competition.

"Oi! Losers what are you doing?" I yell so they can hear me over each other. Volt turns to look at me and he jumps up and runs over.

"Merc is cheating!"

"No! Volt is!" Yells Mercury as he runs over as well.

I shake my head. "I don't bloody care if either of you is cheating. Just stop bloody yelling or else you'll wake dad up." I say in a quiet voice. They both look at me with scared expressions on their faces and I see that Mercury even has tears in his eyes.

"Sorry Iron… I forgot." Whimpers Mercury.

"Yeah whatever. I gotta go. Keep it down while I'm gone or he'll go after you." I start leaving when Volt catches up to me.

"The Reaping's not for ages though…"

"I'm not going there yet. I got some shit to do first." He looks about to ask if he can come along so I cut him off. "No you can't come!" I stare at him like dad stares at us and he backs down. "Coward." I say under my breath and I walk away.

**Ambrosia Blanche's POV**

After being ushered into the 15 year old girls section in front of the justice building I began to feel nervous. All the worries about getting picked fly through my mind. Especially since I took out tesserae for me and my family.

I'm still freaking out on the inside when I hear someone clear their throat onstage.

A short fat lady with bright neon orange skin and neon yellow hair and eyes is standing centre stage. Clementine has been our Escort for 2 years now and she is obsessed with neon. It's actually quite sickening.

"Hello District 3! Welcome to the 115th Hunger Games! Isn't it exciting?" she cries through the microphone.

I inwardly roll my eyes but stay listening to her.

"As normal one lucky boy and girl will get to enter the Arena! Now let's see who is this year's girl!" she waddles over to the girls reaping bowl and shoves her hand inside. There is nothing delicate or dainty about Clementine. She pulls her hand out and hold up a crumpled piece of paper.

"This year's girl is… Ambrosia Blanche!"

My name hits me like a punch to the chest and I stand frozen for a second. I quickly snap out of it and walk up to the stage with a shocked look on my face.

"Don't look so upset my girl. This is an honour!" Clementine clucks. I hold back a snort and just nod my head. I look for my mother and see her crying in the adult section as my father comforts her. And I know then that I have to try to get back to them.

**Iron Ensteel's POV**

I despise Clementine. Ever since we met her last year I have imagined ringing that chubby neck of hers. I even have a plan for her. When she calls out the girls name I take a good long look at who I need to kill during this game. She's small and looks to be 15 years old and a smile spreads across my face. She won't be much trouble, not for me anyway.

Clementine is slowly moving over to the boys reaping bowl and calls out the name. before she's even finished saying the name I yell out. "I VOLUNTEER!"

Clementine's eyes brighten as I'm lead up to the stage. "A volunteer? How exciting. And what's your name?" up close I tower over her.

"Iron Ensteel." I growl. She looks scared and takes a step back before regaining her composure and facing the rest of District 3.

"Well there you go. District 3's tributes. Ambrosia and Iron. Now you two please shake hands."

I stare at Ambrosia as we shake hands and imagine killing her. I wicked smile creeps on my face and her smile drops. She is scared of me … good.

**A/N**

**Hi Everyone!**

**Thank you Doll Faces for submitting Ambrosia I promise to try and do her justice and EverlarkClato4ever I did struggle with making Iron as Pshyco and Bloodthirsty as you wanted but I can promise to make him get worse once the Games actually begin :) **

**Please keep on submitting tributes, Stylist's, Mentors and Escorts. If you want to know what spaces are free just look on my profile :)**

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	5. District 4 Reapings: Ula and Marlin

**Ula Mclellan's POV**

It's still dark out when I leave The Victor's Village. It's too early for much movement in District 4. As I head to the docks I walk past the training academy and glance in. Inside is a boy around my age training. His blonde hair sticks to his forehead with sweat and his muscles ripple underneath white t-shirt. He looks up suddenly and our eyes meet. I quickly look away and continue walking but the image of his piercing blue eyes stay with me.

When I get to the docks Salton is already set up and waiting. He glances up and sighs.

"It's that time of the year again Ula." I smile and sit down next to him, folding my legs under me.

"You know. I think we have the exact same conversation every year. Why can't we mix it up a bit? How bout I leave and come back and you say something like… 'Hey Ula. How're you today?'" I say as I pretend to stand up again. He grabs my arm and pulls me back down before reaching off the side of the dock and lightly splashing me.

"Sometimes I think you're as crazy as your mum." I flinch a bit as his words and stop smiling. Salton notices my reaction and his laughter dies down too. "Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"Hey, no worries. I know you didn't mean it." I say plastering a smile on my face. "Now where are the fishies?" I say and a smile breaks across his face.

"Fishies? How old are you, 11?" I fake being hurt then push him. Hard enough that he falls off the edge of the dock and splashes into the water below.

"Would an 11 year old be able to do that?" I call down to him when he resurfaces.

**Marlin Maxwell's POV**

Today is the day. I repeat that over and over in my head like a mantra as I practice with the spears. The training academy would normally be filled with teenagers this time of the morning but since its reaping day everyone's taking the day off. Everyone except me. I'm getting in some last minute practice when I feel eyes on me.

I look up quickly and I see a tall girl in the dim morning light. She's in the shadows so I can't see anything specific but she looks familiar. Before I can say anything she quickly looks away and leaves.

Quickly brushing the moment from my mind I focus back on training.

"You're getting better." A voice says from my left and I strike in that direction. My spear cracks in half and falls to the ground at my sister's feet.

"Marina? What are you doing here?" I ask as I pick up the other half of my spear.

"I was gonna give my little brother a few last minute tips for the games. But since he doesn't seem to want them…" she says turning and walking towards the door.

I roll my eyes after her. "What kind of tips?"

"Nothing that would be any help to you I'm sure." She says smirking before grabbing a pair of daggers off the wall next to the door. I chuck my broken spear to the side and grab another one off the rack then turn back to her. "And anyways I've already told you everything I know."

"Why Marina. Are you saying I'm better than you were when you volunteered? Cause if you are…" I say as I jump at her. Before she has a chance to react I've knocked the daggers out of her hands leaving her unarmed. "…I'd completely agree." I finish giving her my signature grin. She looks at me with an expression that resembles surprise. "You're cockiness grows bigger and bigger by the minute. I'm surprised people can stand to be around you."

I laugh. "I'm too pretty to hate." Before she can respond I pull her into a tight hug.

"Marina? You never actually told me what it was like in there." The child in me shows when I'm around my sister and my courage disappears.

She looks at me with sad eyes. "It's hell on earth but it's all worth it. Winning feels incredible. No matter how you feel while you're in the arena focus on coming home. When you feel scared, sad or alone think of me. Your family. It's what got me through."

I'm completely taken aback by her comment. I watched my sister murder people and I never once saw any emotion other than determination. She never once spoke of the games in a bad light. When she got home she smiled like she used to. It was like nothing had changed. How … why would she have hidden that?

She must have noticed something in my face because she rests her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't ever kid yourself that it's going to be easy Mar. It's going to be the complete opposite. But you're my little brother. You can handle anything."

I let her words sink in then take a few breaths. "You don't have to tell me how amazing I am Marina." I say looking giving her a wink and smiling.

**Ula Mclellan's POV**

The best part of reaping day? The awesome clothes I can wear. And this year is going to be epic. This year I am wearing a white vest top with a black hoodie that has winner written across the front. A pair of short shorts and some trainers. In line to sign in I notice all the new 12 year olds lining up with me and I feel a pang of sadness. They're so young. Too young to have to be involved in this.

A jab of pain brings me back to reality and I realise that I'm done signing in. A large peacekeeper directs me to the section reserved for 17 year old girls and literally shoves me in. Rude.

I look across the aisle and see Salton in the 18 year old male's section. He raises eyebrows at me as if to say 'you ready?' I slightly nod back and then turn to face the front.

Our districts escort is a short rounded asian lady named Panorma Delight. This year her skin is dyed a pale pink and her hair is a bright orange afro with cat ears poking out the top. Her eyes are a dark red that makes her look evil.

"Good morning District 4!" she says excitedly. She has a strong Capitol accent that gives me a headache whenever I hear it.

Clapping and cheering echo throughout town square and it takes ages for Panorma to calm us all down.

"Welcome to the 115th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." She smiles a toothy grin before continuing.

"Ladies First!" she squeals and pulls out a piece of card from the reaping ball.

It seems like forever until she calls out the name but it's only seconds.

"Ula Mclellan! Where's Ula?" she asks happily.

I grin and make my way up to the stage hoping that no one volunteer's to take my place. I get up to the stage before anyone can do anything and my smile widens. I look over at my mum and see her face beaming with happiness.

Panorma looks me up and down. "Winner?" she asks looking at my hoodie. "Well let's hope you're right." She says giving me a smile.

**Marlin Maxwell's POV**

Panorma dips her hand slowly into the boys reaping bowl and pulls out a name.

"Garret Poole!"

A boy from the 12 year olds section starts to walk towards the stage but before he gets there I yell. "I volunteer!"

I see the boy smile in relief and head back to his section as I proudly walk up to the stage.

Panorma gives me a quizzical look. "Was that your younger brother?" I smirk and shake my head. "No."

A smile spreads across her face. "So young volunteer. What's your name?"

I turn to face my district proudly. "Marlin Maxwell. And I will be your victor!"

The crowd claps realising who I'm related to and I bask in the glory.

Panorma interrupts by pulling me towards the girl. She looks familiar and I realise it was her standing outside the academy this morning.

She must realise the same thing because she blushes lowers her head.

Up close we are the same height. In the light I can see her golden blonde hair clearly. Her best feature by far though is her eyes. A dark green colour that you could get lost in. I realise she is actually quite beautiful.

I quickly snap out of it and give her my cheekiest smile.

"Shake hands you two." We do

"District 4. I give you. Your tributes for the 115th Annual Hunger Games! Ula and Marlin!"

The crowd starts clapping all over again and I smile.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Thank you so much tasherekalb for submitting Ula I hope I portrayed her how you imagined.**

**And Flintlightning for Marlin I wasn't sure what to do with him but this is what I came up with.**

**Please review all comments are helpful. (even criticism – especially criticism)**

**There are still quite a few Tributes, Mentor's, Escorts and Stylists needed so please submit. Even if you have already you can again there is no limit :)**

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	6. District 5 Reapings: Lilow and Animus

**Lilow Harriet's POV**

The sun rises slowly this morning like it doesn't want to signal the start of the day. I can't blame it. Today is the Reaping day.

If I'm honest the reaping day itself isn't bad it's the reaping ceremony that is excruciating. But hey what are the odds that I'll get reaped?

Early this morning my best friend Julie and I decided to go out to the cliff and watch the sunrise, so we got up like 30 mins before sunrise and literally hiked up there.

After the sun had risen we slunk back to my house. I pushed open the back door to my house that led into the kitchen where my mum was bent over the stove cooking.

"Hey mum. We're back." I say hugging her from behind and then sitting down at the kitchen table next to my 6 year old brother, Luca who is building a tower out of rocks.

"Hi dear. How was it?" mum asks without turning around.

"It was really pretty." I say motioning for Julie to sit down next to me.

"Hi Mrs Harriet." Julie says walking past my mum to the table.

"Julie, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Estelle. Are you staying for breakfast?" mu says turning around and giving Julie a big hug.

"I'd love that." Julie says sweetly taking the seat next to me.

This happens most mornings. The exact same conversation about calling my mum by her first name and then the invite for breakfast. Julie is the most polite person I know and she'll never call an adult by their first name no matter how well she knows them.

"Luca. Rocks off the table! We eat here." My mother says sternly.

"But mum?" Luca whines and turns to me.

"What are you looking at me for Muppet?" I say and ruffle his hair. He looks up at me with big sad eyes and I roll my eyes.

"That don't work on me buddy." I laugh. He sighs and starts putting the rocks away while mumbling to himself. "What's the point in having a big sister if she doesn't do anything for me."

I ignore him as mum places a plate of food in front of me. Scrambled eggs and some been things from the garden. Me and Julie dig in like crazy.

"So" I turn to Julie. "Excited for the reaping?" I finish with my mouth full.

"Lilow! Don't eat with food in your mouth." My mother scolds.

I mumble a quick sorry then turn back to Julie. She looks at me and frowns. "Why do we need to remember the Dark Days? No one alive now was alive when it happened. It has nothing to do with us." She says and looks down at her half empty plate.

"It's so nothing like that ever happens again." My mother says joining the conversation.

Silence fills the table as we all continue eating.

"I took out tesserae." Julie blurts out.

Me and mum stare at her stunned.

"Julie. Why? I didn't think you guys needed the extra?" my mum says softly.

"Mum's had some trouble since she hurt her back and the peacekeepers are giving us trouble. I had to. To help mum." Julie says. She's not eating anymore she's just pushing the food around on her plate.

"Oh Julie. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask putting my arms around her shoulders.

She doesn't answer my question she just turns to me. "What if it's my name? I don't think I could handle it." I see tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't think like that. It won't be you." I say supportively.

"Yes hunny. There's people out there with more names in the ball. Just think positively."

Julie nods and tries to smile but the tears escape her eyes and run down her face.

"What's wrong Julz?" Luca asks from behind us and we all jump.

"Oh my god Luca. Don't do that!" I gasp.

My mother gets up quickly and leads Luca out of the room and I turn back to Julie.

"It's gonna be ok. You're not gonna get picked. And if you do I'll volunteer for you. Because we both know I have more of a chance." I say giving her a small wink and a cheeky grin.

She looks at me and I see the start of a smile. "Thanks Lilow. But if you volunteer to go into those games… I'll kill you myself." She says pushing me off my seat.

**Animus Mitchell's POV**

"Gei! Wait up!" I scream as I run after my sister. She slows down but does not stop and I sprint to catch up.

"What are you doing up so early Anim?" she asks as we walk through town.

"It's not even early. It's already light out." I pant. Still trying to catch my breath from running. She stops and turns to me.

"Did you sleep at all last night? You look exhausted." I see her studying me and I look down.

"I couldn't. I was too worried." I say ashamed. This year is my first time being in the Reaping bowl and I'm really nervous. Gei's 17 so next year is her last year but I still have 7 years of this. I'm so scared that I'll be picked.

"I know you were but it'll be fine. You didn't take out any tesserae so your name is only in there once. The odds are completely in your favour." She says as she crouches down and lifts my chin.

"Yeah. You're right." I mumble because I can feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Now go home. Mum will be worried." She says standing up and brushing dust off her pants.

She turns and walks away and I watch her go. Wishing I could be as brave as her.

I start heading home, taking the longest route I know when I hear shouting behind me. I ignore it when I see that it's coming from 2 teenagers down the alley next to me.

When I get home my mother is sitting on the couch staring off into space.

"Mum? I'm home." I say quietly, secretly hoping that she doesn't hear me so I can slip up to my room unnoticed. No such luck.

"Animus? Where were you?" she says blinking as if she's trying to regain focus.

I sigh and shuffle slowly into the living room. "I wanted to talk to Gei." I say to the floor. She gets up and wanders over to me. "Animus. You shouldn't be out wondering alone. Especially not today. You know that."

I finally look up at her. Her hair is curly and frames her face. I took after my dad in the looks department.

"I know. I'm sorry." Before she gets a chance to respond I quickly add. "I should go get ready." And I sprint down the hall to my room and close the door.

Lying on my bed is my reaping outfit. A pale blue shirt and some old suit pants of dads that have been customised to fit me.

I look down at the outfit and I finally let loose the tears I've been holding in.

**Lilow Harriet's POV**

At the Justice Building the atmosphere is tense. Here in 5 people don't get excited about today. They tolerate it. and sometimes they don't even do that.

Standing in the 'pens' for my age group, 16 year old girls, I feel the itch of boredom settling in. Julie and I got here early so we wouldn't have to wait in line to check in but now I'm regretting that decision. I look sown at my reaping outfit and smile. It is my favourite white lace dress with pale blue shoes. There is also a matching ribbon in my hair.

Julie's standing stiffly next to me and I turn to her. "Julz calm down. You're so tense." She looks at me and I instantly regret saying anything because she looks like she's about to break down into tears. Luckily I don't have a chance to try to apologise because at that moment my districts escort Shanana Shaniqua clears her throat loudly into the microphone.

She says something in what sounds like gibberish and waits for the audience to react. When no one does District 5's mayor Brent Webster walks up to the mike to translate.

"Hello District 5! I'm sorry but I guess I'll be your translator for today. What I think Miss Shaniqua here just said was 'Let's get this over with, shall we?' take it away ma'am." He says gesturing for Shanana to draw the female tributes name.

She stumbles over to the bowl in what was ment to be some sort of dance and with no grace at all stops next to it.

She shoves her hand inside and wiggles it violently before pulling it out and screaming something inaudible at the crowd.

Mayor Webster motions for Shanana to show him the slip and he sighs after reading it.

"The female tribute for this years Hunger Games is… Lilow Harriet!"

At the sound of my name I swallow quietly then calmly make my way up to the stage. At the stairs I nearly trip but catch myself before anything embarrassing happens.

More gibberish from Shanana as I take my spot.

"And now for the boys." Mayor Webster says trying to hurry along the whole ordeal.

Once again Shanana bumbles along the stage before shoving her arm elbow deep into the reaping ball. She slowly pulls out the slip and without being asked hands it to the mayor.

His eyes get sad for a second before he resumes his posture. 'does he know the boy?'

**Animus Mitchell's POV**

"Animus Mitchell!"

I hear my name and I can't stay calm. I freak out and drop to my knees crying so hard my vision is blurred.

I feel large hands grab me by the armpit's and I try to escape.

I scream and kick at the peacekeepers that are holding me as I try to break free.

District 5 is silent and my cries echo throughout the town.

"Shut it boy." A stern voice growls in my ear and I go limp, scared of what will happen to me.

Suddenly I feel myself drop and I hit the concrete stage with a thud before the same peacekeepers stand me up.

"District 5. I give you your tributes for the 115th Annual Hunger Games! Lilow and Animus." Mayor Webster yells over Shanana's gibberish before lowering his eyes and walking off stage.

The district is silent still as I'm dragged into the Justice Building.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Thank you yoyo271 for Lilow I hope so far she is what you imagined.**

**BlueEyes94 thank you for Animus. I enjoyed writing his. I don't know why. I guess I'm just weird like that… :)**

**Oh and ZazzyZ, Shanana Shaniqua… I don't think I have to say more ;)**

**Please, please keep** **submitting tributes, mentor's, stylists and escorts :) Oh and please review guys. Your opinions actually help… just releasing that tidbit into the webesfair for you…**

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	7. District 6 Reapings: Ranae and Kelvin

**Ranae Nicks' POV**

I am shaken awake abruptly by my grandmother. She's standing over me when I open my eyes and I get a small fright.

"Wake up Ranae! You're going to be late!" she yells in my ear. I moan and slowly sit up.

"Nana…" I whine. "Do I have to?"

She gives me a stern look and sits down next to me. "Yes you have to. Now get your ass into gear and put on your dress." She says as she pulls my hair into my usual 2 pigtails.

I don't move so she gets up and grabs the dress herself. It's a simple brown dress with a matching belt. She throws it at me and starts towards the door.

"Put it on and come have breakfast." She says turning back to me. I nod and she leaves.

I quickly slip the dress over my head and look in the cracked mirror next to the door. Staring back at me I see a girl that looks like she's ten. I'm actually thirteen.

I walk to the kitchen and see my nana sitting at the table with her head in her hands. She must hear me come in because she looks up quickly.

"Ranae. Your parents have to work today." She says as she pushes me into my seat. I look up at her not quite getting what she said.

"So they'll meet us there?"

My grandmother looks at me sadly. "No Ranae. They won't be there at all."

"Of course they'll be there. They wouldn't miss it. Stop lying." I say defensively.

My grandmother sighs and stands up again. "Sure. You're right." She says quietly. "Now come on or you'll be late."

**Kelvin Black's POV**

Today is my last day in District 6. I know I'll never come back. And I have accepted the fact.

Today is the Reaping day for the 115th Hunger Games and I am 100% sure my name will be called.

2 years ago today my girlfriend, Catina, was reaped to go into the Hunger Games. She never came home. Catina knew me as Daichi Tran as did everyone in the district where I was born. District 2. My brother Uri and I were watching the games when Catina was killed by the girl from 1. They took a close up shot of her when she died but I couldn't look away fast enough. I broke down in town square and I couldn't get the look of her dead eyes out of my head. My brother had an anger problem so when he saw me lose it he lost it as well. But instead of crying like me he got angry and decided to attack a peacekeeper. I had to jump between them to stop Uri from killing him. Long story short the capitol killed him, my little sister Sierra, my mother and my father. I still have no idea why they let me live but they did. They shoved me on a train, gave me a new name and a new life in District 6 but what the Capitol gives it can taketh away.

I've lived with my adoptive mother, Loretta, and her daughter Kelley since then.

Tears spring to my eyes when I think about my old life.

"Kelvo… why are you crying?" Kelley asks me from across the table. We've been sitting at the table eating for nearly 20 minutes now. I guess I zoned.

"I guess I'm scared about today." I say to her while trying to smile. It doesn't work.

"Why are you scared?" she asks. She's only 7 so she still can't quite grasp how scary the Hunger Games are.

"Never mind Kell. It's nothing." I say smiling properly at her. She smiles widely back showing her gappy smile as she just lost her two front teeth.

"How bout you go wake your mum up while I go get dressed?" I say as I stand up. She nods happily and runs into the next room.

_Good thing I never got attached_ I think to myself as I slip out of the kitchen.

**Ranae Nicks' POV**

Nana holds my hand until we get to the sign in line where she lets go and kneels down to look me in the eye.

"I'll be right over there ok?" she says pointing at the adult/parent section. I nod and hop in line. I watch her walk away but am shoved forward by a girl who looks about a year older than me.

"Move runt!" she yells at me. I trip forward and nearly hit the ground but I don't.

After I sign in I'm lead to the second section from the front. The one with a giant 13 carved into the ground at the entrance. Inside I'm surrounded by girls my age but they're all a lot bigger than me. I stand right at the front of the section so I can see the stage.

"Helllooooo District 6!" our districts escort Sissmer call happily into the mike. No one replies to her but she doesn't seem to react.

"Welcome to the 115th Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour." She calls happily her long grey hair bouncing as she moves. This year she's died her skin a light blue colour that makes her look like she's freezing and her (died) grey hair is left down.

"Aren't you all excited? Well I am. Now shall we get down to business?" she asks as she skips over the girls Reaping ball.

"Ladies first." She giggles as she pulls out the name card. She walks back to the microphone stand before announcing the name.

"Ranae Nicks!" she calls out.

My breath catches in my throat and I want to scream. Instead I walk out into the pathway but instead of heading to the stage I turn to the parent section. I only see my grandmother and my parents not being there finally sinks in. I lock eyes with my grandmother and I start running towards her tears streaming down my face.

Before I'm anywhere near her a peacekeeper grabs me roughly and starts walking to the stage.

"Nooooooo!" I scream.

"Don't make me go! Please?" I plead with the peacekeeper. He ignores me and throws me down on the stage.

"Stand up love." Sissmer says gently. I look up at her and shake my head. Refusing to stand. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Drama queen." I hear her mutter as she turns back to the audience and smiles.

"Now for the boys." She says happily.

**Kelvin Black's POV**

I cringe as the little girls thrown on stage. Her cries echo throughout the district. Our escort Sissmer mutters something inaudible to her before turning back to face us.

"Now for the boys." She says happily as she dips her hand into the bowl. She pulls out a name and reads it into the mike.

"Kelvin Black!"

I smile breaks out across my face. Not because I am going into the games but because I was right.

I run out of the 17 year old males section and stop in front of the closest peacekeeper. I lift my hand up in a high five gesture and wait for him to respond. When I he does I slap his hand with my own and continue running up to the stage.

I cheer to myself while the rest of the district is silent but I don't mind.

"Well aren't you happy today." Sissmer says to me when I stop next to her. I shrug nonchalantly at her and grin.

"Well isn't this an odd moment. Well here you go District 6. Your tributes! Ranae and Kelvin!"

I walk over to the girl, Ranae and kneel down next to her. She looks up at me with a sad expression.

"I'm sorry you got reaped." I say sadly. "but if you don't stand up the peacekeepers will hurt you." I say standing up and holding out my hand for her to take.

She instantly looks scared but she stands up and grabs my hand and we're then ushered into the Justice Building.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Thank you to yoyo271 for Ranae. I hope you like her.**

**Another thank you to tasherekalb for Kelvin/Daichi :) I promise I'll expand on his old like in another chapter.**

**Ok the tribute spots are nearly full except for the District 12 Male but there are still a lot of Mentor's, Stylist's and Escorts needed. Please continue submitting AND review please. It helps and also it lets me know people are actually reading it. **

**Oh and thank you DustyStroodle228 for the comments :)**

**Thanks **

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	8. District 7 Reapings: Azaryiah and Felix

**Azaryiah "Zary" Nolen's POV**

_She's standing in front of me but I can't see her face. My knuckles are white from gripping the axe in my right hand. I look from the axe to her._

"_Please don't kill me." she whispers._

_I move forward quickly and swing the axe. Her scream is cut short and my breath comes quickly. I turn to look at her face so I know who I have beaten but it's not connected to the body. _

_A few feet away I spot it and kneel down in front of it. I turn it over and my heart stops and I scream._

_Beth…_

I wake up screaming and my brother bursts through my bedroom door and jumps next to me on my bed. He pulls me into him and I cry into his chest.

"Shhhhh Zee. It's okay. It was just a dream." He whispers as he strokes my hair. I shake my head and cry even harder.

"I killed her! I killed my best friend!" I sob. He hugs me tighter.

"No. You didn't. It was just a dream." He repeats soothingly. I finally calm down enough to start breathing properly again.

"This one was so much worse Draco. It felt so real. It seemed so real." I hiccup. He kisses my forehead and I look up at him. "But it wasn't real. You need to remember that. You did not kill Beth. She died in the games."

I remember the 101st Hunger Games extremely clearly. It's probably because I see them every night in my dreams. That was the year my best friend Beth got reaped. I saw her die live on television. I saw my best friend die and everyone expected me to be ok with it. I'm not. Every night I dream about those games… but it's worse the night before the reaping. Like last night.

Draco pulls me back into a tight hug as tears run down my face.

"Come on Zee, Quinn's downstairs. I nearly had to tie him to his chair to stop him running up here before. That boy would do anything to protect you wouldn't he?" she smiles sadly at me but at the mention of our cousin I cheer up a little.

"He's my best friend, Draco. And he knows how much I miss Beth." I say returning his smile.

"Yeah well, you need your big bro at times like these." He laughs as he ruffles my already messy, black, curly mop of hair. I shove his hand away but laugh along with him. "You touch my hair one more time and I'll chop your hand off." He looks at me and feints being scared.

"Yes ma'am." He salutes.

"Dork." I mutter. "Now leave so I can get dressed." He quickly stands up and marches out of the room leaving me alone with the memory of my dream.

I quickly pull in a long pastel pink dress with white lace and tie my hair into a messy, but presentable bun before leaving my room and meeting my family downstairs.

**Felix Gauche's POV**

I've been up for hours. Long before the sun rose. Couldn't sleep cause of the games, you know? They have and always will freak me out. What kind of person designs a tournament that makes kids kill each other for entertainment? It's sick. Of course I'd never tell anyone I thought any of this. If I did I'd be killed. Probably in the most inconspicuous way possible.

Here in 7 boys start working at age 16 and depending on your size is where you're put. Since I'm 6ft 2' and quite broad I'm part of a group they call "movers" because we move the wood from point A to B.

This morning, even though it's the Reaping day today, we still have to work. We have to work from dawn till 30 minutes before the Reaping.

I'm exhausted when I arrive home with 20 minutes until the Reaping starts.

"Felix. Go get ready. You don't have much time." My father calls from the kitchen. I don't reply but I head to the back of the house to the room I share with my 5 year old sister Zoe.

"Hey Zo." I smile when I enter. She's sitting on her bed plaiting her hair. Earlier this year she had watched a previous game with me and she saw a girl who wore her hair like that. I think it was the 74th or something. But this girl stood out because she was from district 12 and she made it to the final 3. Tributes from the outer districts hardly ever made it past the bloodbath. Zoe learnt how to do it herself because she didn't like the way mum did it.

She runs over to me and leaps into my arms. "Felix! You're home!" she squeals.

"Well duh. I've got to get ready somewhere don't I?" I say tickling her until she's crying from laughter.

"Stop. Please Felix." She gasps and a chuck her on her bed.

She sits up and looks at me. "ZOE!" a voice yells from the kitchen.

"Looks like mum wants you Zo." I say pushing her towards the door.

After she's gone I look at the clothes on my bed. My reaping outfit. It's nothing fancy just an old long sleeved grey shirt and pants. I quickly strip and put on the clothes then turn towards the mirror.

My curly, dirty blonde hair frames my face which looks exhausted. I look away and see my mother standing in the doorway smiling at me.

"You are growing up so fast, Felix." She says as I turn to her. I don't know how to reply to that so I just stand there awkwardly. She hands me a piece of bread before turning back to the door.

"You better get going. You don't want to be late." She says sadly before leaving my room.

**Zary Nolan's POV**

When I get to the Justice Building a lot of people are already there.

I stand in line quietly and am bored within seconds.

"Zary! I love your dress." The person behind me sighs. I turn around to face one of my good friends, Kerry Davis.

"Thanks Kerr. Your dress looks amazing on you too." I say looking at her sea green dress that stops just above the knees.

Someone clears their throat audibly behind me and I spin around. The lady at the sign up table is waiting for me. I step slowly forward and hold out my finger for her.

"Tesserae?" she croaks.

I shake my head. "No."

She releases my hand and motions for me to go to my section. Since I'm 17 I'm the second spot from the back and I don't have far to walk.

Stepping into the 17 year old females section I see a few people I know that smile at me but I can tell they're extremely nervous about today. I agree with them. Today is horrible.

Kerry comes in and stands next to me as our new district escort saunters on stage in the tallest heels humanly possible. I'm surprised she doesn't use them as a weapon.

"Hiiiii District 7! Welcome to the 115th Annual Hunger Games! I am Jessamyn Nirgle but you can call me Jessamyn, and I am your new escort!" her voice is very high pitched and I can tell it would get quite irritating.

"Well shall we get started?" she asks bubbly as she saunters over to the female reaping bowl.

"Ladies first. Oh I am so excited!" she squeals as she dips her hand into the bowl. She swishes her hand around for a bit before finally choosing one. She reads the name slowly and clearly and my heart stops.

"Azaryiah Nolen!"

It's my name… I feel like I'm going to faint. _I'm going to die just like Beth _I think but soon get my breathing under control.

I slowly walk up to the stage and pull up the bottom of my dress as I climb the stairs so I don't trip over and make a dick of myself.

I look out over my district and I see relief on people's faces. I turn to Jessamyn and give her a slight smile.

"Well isn't that a lovely dress?" she says sweetly.

"Thank you." I say quietly and she smiles and moves past me.

All eyes are on me and I start to feel sick.

**Felix Gauche's POV**

As the girl walks on stage I notice how all the boys' eyes follow her. She looks familiar but I can't place it. She is keeping a straight face through all this, even smiling when the escort compliments her, but I can tell that underneath she's mortified.

"Now it's time for the boys." Jessamyn's voice tears my eyes away from the girl and I focus on her. She dips her hand in slowly again but quickly pulls it out. She calls out the name slowly and clearly and the name seems to echo off everything.

"Felix Gauche!"

_My name? I didn't see that coming.___I think to myself as I plaster a confident look on my face and stride up to the stage. The thought _Maybe all that wood moving will come in handy _runs through my mind.

Jessamyn gives me a one over before turning back to the district.

"And here you go District 7! The tributes for this year's games are Azaryiah and Felix!" a small clap fills the square as Jessamyn turns to us.

"Now shake hands. And may the odds be ever in your favour!" she says cheerily.

I look at Azaryiah as we shake hands and her brown eyes give away everything she's feeling inside. I can see fear and also determination.

_I like this girl _

**A/N**

**HI EVERYBODY!**

**Thanks to Taylor1103 for submitting Azaryiah. I hope you like her :)**

**Thanks to DustyStroodle228 for Felix and Jessamyn. I hope they're somewhat what you imagined… **

**Ok guys please keep submitting… there is one escort space left (District 8 – which I need to write the next chapter), one tribute (Male from District 12), 6 stylists and 5 mentors left… please submit? I'm begging here… :(**

**Also I've put a pole up on my profile to see how I should decide who wins these games… please go vote :)**

**And that is all I had to say… for now ;)**

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	9. District 8 Reapings: Jasmine and Dario

**Jasmine Gemini's POV**

I'm sore all over. I can't think straight and I trip over a stone. I sprawl across the gravel and just lie there. I know I'm injured but I can't make myself get up.

Today is the Reaping day.

I don't know how long I lie there for but when I do get up the sun beats down on my face. Squinting I try and see where I am.

I know this place. Just around the corner was my client from last night. Mr Horton. 56. Fat and sickly. I shudder at the memories of last night and try to block them from my mind.

When I make it home I quickly enter hoping that my parents have already taken Oak and Pine to the Reaping. They always like to be early.

Luckily they have already left.

I stumble into the room I share with my little sister Oak and see the outfit my sister laid out for me. It's a dark green shirt and long black skirt that is a little too small on me. I make my way to the one mirror in my house and peer into it.

My dark skin makes my gold eyes shine. My clients are always complimenting my eyes because they are such a unique colour. I am the only one in District 8 with golden eyes.

I slowly run my fingers through my long, wavy hair. My sister says it's black but to me it looks dark brown. But in certain lights it has a tinge of red.

I notice a small cut on my cheek, probably from when I fell over earlier, and I dab it lightly with a rag.

Once I feel I am finished I slowly make my way to the town square, kicking rocks as I go.

**Dario Tipton's POV**

I'm the first one up this morning which is not unusual as I'm always the first up.

Today's the reaping day but I'm not nervous. Why should I be? If I get picked I get picked, right? And there is not much chance of that since I never take out tesserae.

My older sister Lea was never reaped so what's the chances it's me?

And would it be so bad to be picked? I mean you are treated like royalty in The Capitol before you go into the arena and if you win you are as loved as President Brooks himself. Maybe even more. Well actually the more attractive you are the more love you get.

I look around my room and my eyes settle on my closet. _Suit? _I think to myself then shake my head. What's the point in dressing up?

Without giving it much thought I step into a pair of sweatpants and leave my chest bare. It's warm-ish in 8 this time of year so I won't need a top.

I look in the mirror and smile. My dark blue eyes look darker against my tan skin and the few freckles that cover my nose give me a wholesome look. I leave my light brown hair messy and start to head towards the kitchen.

Stepping into the kitchen I am surrounded my noise. Lea is at the stove cooking something and my mother is singing to herself in the corner. Ever since I can remember she has done this. Lea say's it started when dad died.

"Morning little bro. Want something to eat?" Lea calls out over the stove and mum. I shake my head. "No thanks. I should get going. Don't want to be late." I say motioning towards the door.

Lea looks at the old clock hanging on the wall and frowns. "Holy shit. Time flies. Come on mum we have to go." She says turning off the stove and then running over to mum.

I walk ahead of them and listen to mum singing. Her voice is so low that I can hardly hear her but I know it off by heart and end up humming to it myself.

**Jasmine Gemini's POV**

After the peacekeeper draws blood from my finger I walk slowly still into the 17 year old pen. I look around at a sea of faces, none of them friendly.

I hear someone cough behind me and mutter something inaudible at the same time.

I block everyone out and stare up at the stage. Our district's escort Lonnie An is standing at the centre gazing out across the crowd. She looks happy and I frown in disgust. This year she is wearing purple everything. Purple hair, purple makeup, purple dress, even purple contacts. To me and most of the people in District 8 she looks ridiculous, but I guess that's popular in the Capitol.

"Hello District 8." Lonnie says happily. "Welcome to the 115th Annual Hunger Games!"

I stare daggers up at her because it's obvious she doesn't understand the games at all.

"I hope everyone's excited. This is a joyous day." She carries on. "Shall we begin?" she asks the crowd but when no one responds she sighs and moves to the female ball.

"As usual Ladies first." She squeals.

Slowly she unfolds the paper and a smile spreads across her face.

"Elena Munoz!"

I watch a girl from my section wander slowly to the stage and let her take her place on the stage before I yell. "I volunteer!"

Everyone around me gasps in surprise. District 8 hasn't had a volunteer in like 20 years.

I quickly walk up to the stage and as I pass Elena she gives me a thankful smile. I nod but otherwise don't react.

I stand next to Lonnie and she smiles greedily at me. "Well look at this. A volunteer? How wonderful. What's your name dear?"

I stare at her coldly. "Jasmine Gemini."

She puts her arm around my shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. "Well Jasmine. I wish you luck."

**Dario Tipton's POV**

I know I'm standing in the 16 year old pen but I am not registering anything that is happening around me. I'm off in my own little world until the boy next to me, Hugo I think his name is, whacks me in the arm.

"What?" I snarl

He looks at me sadly. "Your name." is all he manages to say.

I look up at the stage and see that our escort Lonnie is staring out expectantly.

"Dario Tipton?" she says for what must be the second time.

"Oh." I say quietly before making my way up to her. I'm so busy wondering how this could've happened that I stumble slightly on the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us Dario." Lonnie remarks. I look over at the girl. She is tall and thin. Quite pretty too. I wonder if I know her but nothing comes to mind.

"Well there you go District 8. Your tributes for this years games. Jasmine and Dario. Give them a round of applause." No one claps.

Lonnie quickly turns back to us. "shake hands you two." She says before ushering us quickly inside the building.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYBODY!**

**I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to be submitted… I'm officially on Christmas holiday and I've been easily distracted. Also this has been one of the hardest ones to write and I kind of had to just push through so I'm sorry if it's not as good. And thanks you so much to everyone who reviewed :)**

**Thanks you for Dario. I hope he's sort of what you imagined.**

**Jasmine belongs to you EverlarkClato4ever and I hope I did her justice.**

**The poll is still up and will be until I finish all the reapings so please vote … also review PLEASE!? I feel like a broken record but it's true… THEY HELP! **

**Ok all the Tribute and Escort spots are filled but there are still Stylist's and Mentor's available… so please continue submitting.**

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	10. District 9 Reapings: Nykiee and Skyla

**Nykiee Murphy's POV**

I sluggishly roll out of bed and flinch as my feet touch the cold floor. Wandering through my house I smile.

Today is my last reaping and tomorrow I turn 19. Just one more day of crossing my fingers and praying that I won't be reaped. One more day and I'm free, well of the games at least.

My family and I live above our butcher shop on the well-off side of District 9.

My sister, Angelique, is 15 and I'm scared that once I'm safe she'll be reaped and there won't be anything I can do to save her. But I shouldn't be thinking like that. I should be thinking positive thoughts.

_Deep breaths_ I think to myself.

My legs lead me to the kitchen where I start preparing breakfast for Angelique and my mother, Sandra.

It doesn't take long and Angelique is sitting at the table when I finish.

"Morning Ang." I smile at her, placing the bowl in front of her.

"Hey Nykiee. You happy?" she asks quietly. Angelique does everything quietly.

"Not happy. Relieved I guess." She shakes her head at me and starts eating. That's the end of our conversation.

When our mother comes in it's almost time to head over to the town square so I place her bowl in front of her and then head back to my room.

I throw open my wardrobe door's and peer inside. I instantly see the perfect dress. It's a tan brown sundress that flows to just above my knees.

I slip into it and spin in front of the mirror. My long golden hair rests lightly below my shoulders and I decide to put it up into a bun. After slipping into some brown sandals I leave my room and head back into the kitchen.

Angelique is there again but now she is dressed in a pale green dress the same style as mine.

"You look lovely, Nykiee." My mother smiles. I smile back at her and then we all turn to the stairs at once.

As we get onto the street in front of our shop my mother turns to my sister and I.

"Good luck to both of you. Now go on ahead while I close up."

Angelique gives me a questioning look and I return it. I don't see the point in locking up if everyone's going to be at the same place.

Instead of asking mother about it I continue walking, hoping that Angelique follows.

She does.

**Skyla "Sky" Finch's POV**

Even though it's reaping day I still head to the bakery before dawn. I've always done it. I guess it helps take my mind off of things for a few hours. Mr and Mrs Parker don't seem to mind.

When I get there Mr Parker is out the back drinking.

"Morning Mr Parker." I say as I close the door behind me.

"Oh Skyla. Isn't it reaping day? Shouldn't you be at home getting ready?"

"You know me, Mr Parker. I always work on reaping day." I hitch the door open behind me and begin bringing bags inside.

"Come on Skyla. You've been working for me since you were little. I think it's high time you started calling me Hans." He says as I come back in with a bag of flour.

I nod at him and smile. "And I'm thankful, sir." I reply.

"No need to call me sir, son. I ain't no peacekeeper." He chuckles to himself as I head back outside.

The sun has risen by the time I'm done and I ask Hans what the time is.

"8:15" he replies after a moment. "Crap. I'm sorry sir but I have to go." I say quickly moving towards the door.

He moves in front of the doorframe blocking my exit.

"Here son and good luck." He says handing me some freshly baked bread.

I am speechless and the nod in thanks, tears brimming in my eyes.

I make it home in record time and my little brother Eric meets me at the door. "What'ya have there, Sky?"

I smile at him and lead him back into our tiny kitchen. "Bread, dummy." I laugh. "Now go get Niko down here so you two can share it. I have to get ready." I place the bread on the table and run to the room I share with the boys.

I throw on my reaping outfit which consists of a white shirt, brown, tight jeans and my dark leather combat boots. I then stare at myself in the mirror for a bit. I have to lean down a bit because I'm too tall. My short brown hair is damp with sweat and sticks to my head. My light brown eyes are only a little darker than my skin tone.

Downstairs I see that Niko and Eric have left some bread so I quickly take it to my mother. Since she has been diagnosed insane by the district doctor she is allowed to stay home during the reaping.

"Here's some bread mum." I say placing it by her bed and then rushing out of the house.

**Nykiee Murphy's POV**

I feel a bit sick as I wait in line to sign in but I ignore it. _Must be nerves _I think to myself.

Standing in the pen for 18 year old girls it gets worse but I manage to ignore it still.

On stage stands our escort Maddalena Moonbeam in her usual bright coloured poufy dress. Her skin is ghostly white that make her turquoise eyes pop. And on her feet, as per usual, she has on at least 8 inch heels. I'm serious… they're huge.

She slowly makes her way to the mike and starts talking.

"HELLO DISTRICT 9! Welcome to the 115th Annual Hunger Games!" I roll my eyes at her because you can tell she hates us.

"Shall we begin?" she asks as if she thinks she'll actually get an answer. When no one responds she rolls her eyes. "Can't believe I'm stuck with an outlying district" she mutters. Then regaining her composure she walks over to the female reaping ball.

"Ladies first!" she shouts. She shoves her hand into the bowl and automatically pulls it out.

She giggles as she makes her way back over to the microphone.

"And the female tribute for this year's games is…. Nykiee Murphy!"

"no." is the only reaction I can manage.

My feet seem to move without my permission because before I know it I am walking up the stairs. I stop next to Maddalena and instantly break down crying. Maddalena looks at me and sighs.

"Don't cry. It's unbecoming." Her coldness makes me cry harder and I hear her give up.

**Sky Finch's POV**

When the girl, Nykiee, starts crying I feel bad for her. She came from the 18 year old section so she must have thought she was finished. One thing the games have taught me is never get comfortable.

Maddalena walks away from the girl and over to the males reaping bowl.

"Now for the boys." She calls as she dips her hand in. she instantly pulls it back out with a piece of card in her hand. She looks at it and a smile spreads across her face.

Back at the mike she announces the name.

"Skyla Finch!"

My body goes into shock and I freeze up. But only momentarily.

I start walking and I put a confident look on my face. On the stage I look for my brothers and when I see them my resolve nearly falters. But it doesn't.

"Well there you are District 9. Your tributes for this year's games. Nykiee and Skyla! Now shake hands you two." She says coldly before spinning on her heel and walking inside the Justice Building.

I turn to Nykiee and hold out my hand. She gingerly takes it and we shake. I see her try to smile at me but she's crying to hard.

Without giving it a second thought I lead her into the building after Maddalena.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Thanks for Nykiee. I hope you like her.**

**Thanks also to Matmos** **for Skyla and I also hope he's something like what you imagined.**

**Oh and of course xxxRimaxxx for Maddalena Moonbeam. **

**Now guys there are a few Mentors left and I'd really like to get the list completed… SO PLEASE SUBMIT!**

**And once again… please, for the love of whatever god you believe in, review. Please and Thankyou in advance.**

**Ok well since I have all tributes and escorts the last 3 districts should be up soon… unless I get distracted or I find the characters hard to personalise. So please just bear with me :)**

**Thanks **

**BadJokesAreTheBest**


	11. District 10 Reapings: Tally and Ikuto

**Tally Colt's POV**

"It's reaping day!" my little brother Miles sings as he skips into the room I share with my little sister Alison.

"Are you excited Tally?" he says jumping onto the edge of my bed. "I'm excited!" he squeals and jumps off my bed. "I wonder if mum's excited!"

I watch him run out the door and a few seconds later Alison toddles after him.

I get up and walk towards my shelf of clothes. We can't really afford new clothes so everything I own I've had for years. I pick my outfit. A short, dirty, white skater skirt and a black crop top that I've had since I was 10 then I shove my feet into my old worn in combat boots.

As I leave my room a smack into Alison who's going back in. She falls backwards and hits the floor hard.

My heart leaps into my throat and I kneel down next to her. "Omg. Ali. Are you ok?" she looks up at me with huge eyes and smiles. She starts giggling loudly before slowly getting up and carrying on into the room. I let out a sigh of relief and get up.

Ali's 4 but she doesn't talk yet. Mum says she looks exactly like me when I was that age. She does look like a younger version of me I guess. We both have long, dark way hair, tan skin, big blue eyes but I have more freckles than her.

I hear my parents talking in the family room but they immediately stop when I walk in.

I give them a _don't stop on my account look_ and then go to leave.

"Wait, Tally. Your mother and I would like to talk to you." My father says before I can leave the room.

"Please sit down." My mother motions at the table.

I sit down and start to get a bit worried when my parents take the seats in front of me.

We sit there in silence for so long I feel like I'm about to explode.

"What is it?"

My mother jumps and I feel a bit guilty. She leans on my father and he must take that as a signal to start talking.

"Well, it wasn't planned but, your mother is pregnant."

My jaw drops and I feel like I'm frozen. "What?" I croak out.

"You're pregnant? But… What?" I stare at them.

My mother just nods and smiles but my dad looks as serious as ever. He then looks up at the wall behind my head and stands up.

"We can finish this conversation later, but right now we have got to get to the reaping."

I nod slowly but don't move.

Come on, Miles and Alison! We have got to go." My mother calls through the house. I hear her usher the two out and then feel my father put his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Tally. We have to go." He says soothingly.

I get up quickly and walk ahead of him. Too much is going through my mind to walk with anyone.

Another baby? Are they crazy?

**Ikuto Toshnima's POV**

"Here you go dad." I place the steaming cup in front of him and he raises his hands to meet it. I stand across from him.

"Thank you, my boy" he smiles and lifts his head and I see his eyes. I can't remember him before the accident but I don't think I'll ever get used to the look of them.

My father is blind. Has been since I was 7. It was a work accident, he tells me. My mother died giving birth to me so I'm all he has left.

Today is the reaping day. It's only the second year that my name will be in that bowl but already my name is in there 6 times.

"How are you feeling about today Ikuto?" my father asks after taking a long gulp of the hot bean water.

"I'm good." I say quietly. He places his cup back on the table and turns his head upwards again. "You don't have to act tough here, Ikuto. You know you can tell me anything."

I let out a small sob that I didn't realise I had been holding and sit down in front of my father. "I'm really scared, dad. What if I get reaped? I won't survive 5 minutes in that arena. And you'll be all alone. You need me here."

Somehow my father knows exactly where my hand is and he holds it in his own. "Good. You should be scared. Admitting fear isn't a weakness, Ikuto, I want you to know that. It takes someone with great courage to admit that they're frightened."

I look across at him as tears fall from my eyes. "We should get going." I choke out. He nods slowly and I get up and move behind him.

"Come on, dad." I say pulling him up. He leans on me the whole walk to the Justice Building.

**Tally Colt's POV**

Finger prick done I head slowly towards the 16 year old females section. A peacekeeper steps aside and lets me pass before taking his place again. Looking around I see a few familiar faces from school but none acknowledge me.

I turn around and start looking for Raven, Bri or Thistle in the 18 year old males section. I spot Bri's dirty blonde mop first but he doesn't seem to see me.

Disappointed I turn around and face the stage just in time to watch our districts escort Serfin walk up to the microphone.

"Good Morning District 10! Happy 115th Annual Hunger Games." She chirps.

This year she has dies her skin a sickly, mustardy yellow colour that clashes horribly with her thin green hair. Her dress is white and simple and her shoes match.

"Well… shall we get started then?" she asks with less energy.

"Fine. Ladies first." She spits into the microphone.

As she stomps over to the reaping bowl I imagine her participating in the games and a giggle escapes my mouth. The girls next to me shoot me dirty looks and I immediately hold it back.

"Tally Colt!" Serfin's voice rings out over the district.

_What!? _Is all that I think.

Immediately I hide my shock and start smiling as a peacekeeper leads me to the stage.

When I'm standing next to Serfin I finally spot Raven in the crowd. He looks up at me with sad eyes and I nearly break down crying right there.

**Ikuto Toshnima's POV**

"Now for the boys!" Serfin calls out. I watch her as she walks over to the bowl.

Time seems to slow when she dips her hand in. I hear my heart beating in my chest and I feel my short black hair become damp with sweat.

Serfin pulls her hand out and slowly heads back to the microphone. She seems to be dragging this out as much as she can.

"Ikuto Toshnima!"

I hear a scream echo around the square and I wonder who it's coming from. I then realise it's me. I bring my hands up to my face and realise my face is wet from tears. "No… Please no…" I manage before the sky goes dark.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Thank you to xxxRimaxxx for Tally. I hope you like her.**

**Thanks also to yoyo271 for Ikuto and Serfin :) I honestly had major writers block when it came to Ikuto so I'm sorry if he's not quite what you imagined.**

**Now there's only two more districts left to be reaped and that means the poll will come down shortly. Please vote and PLEASE review… pretty please with giant pizza's on top?**

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest **


	12. District 11 Reapings: Maple and Colton

**Maple Bracken's POV**

"Do you hate me?" I ask as I look down at the dress my mother picked out for me.

"Don't be like that, Maple. It's not that bad." My mother, Sorrel, says as she fixes the hem.

"Not that bad? You're kidding right? It poofs, mother."

The dress is white and reaches just above my knees. It would be fine if the arms weren't poofy.

My mother just rolls her eyes at me and stands back to admire her work.

"At least let me fix it?" I don't let her respond I just head straight for my crate of clothes and start rummaging through it.

"Perfect" I say as I pull out a pair of gold stockings.

"Maple, no. Don't ruin your look."

I roll my eyes at her. "It's already ruined."

With the tights the dress doesn't look too bad but I add my brown combat boots just in case.

I head into the kitchen and see my older sister Lavender coming in the back door.

"Hey it's the poofy dress." She laughs. Lavender is two years older than me which makes her 14. She doesn't look anything like me as she has light brown hair, hazel eyes and a light tan while I have dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and coffee coloured skin. She looks like our mum while I look like our dad.

"Thanks for warning me, Lav. This thing is hideous." I frown.

"Tell me about it. She made me wear it for my first reaping too. But oh my, it looks horrible." She's laughing again.

I look around the kitchen and notice that we're alone.

"Where's mum and Willow?" I ask. Willow's my younger sister. She's two years younger than me.

"They already left. Mum told me to wait for you so I can calm your nerves or something." She says motioning me to start walking.

"I'm not nervous." I say defiantly. "And anyway you're only two years older than me. What could you say that could make me feel better?"

She looks at me. "You are nervous. I can tell. You always get snippy when you're nervous. And I've been in two more reapings than you and I'm still here so there's that."

"I don't get snippy." I pout. And speed up trying to escape her.

She laughs at me and easily catches up.

**Colton Berry's POV**

Today is the reaping day. I'm 15 this year so this will be my fourth year in the bowl. Plus all the names added from the tesserae I get. If I'm honest I can't actually recall how many times my name is in the bowl this year… but I do know that the odds are not in my favour.

I get up late, as usual, and throw on my reaping outfit. Khaki shorts and a simple white t-shirt. I slip my feet into a pair of sandals and head into the kitchen.

"G'morning Colt." My mother, Joki, smiles from the table.

I grab an apple off the counter and sit down in front of her. "Morning mum." I reply after I take a bite.

She sighs and I look at her. This year she's started showing her age. She's always tired lately and right now she even has bags under her pale green eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night mum?"

She looks at me with sad eyes and shakes her head. "No, not really."

I shake my head at her and stand up. "Did you even try?"

"Of course I tried, Colton. But you know how I get on reaping day." She says defensively.

"Whatever mum. We better get going. You know what happens if we're late." I push through the door into the hallway and out the front door. I cold blast hits me as I exit the house and a shiver runs down my spine.

"I guess even the sun doesn't want to come out today." I hear my mum say from the doorway. I wait until she's caught up to me before responding.

"Well, do you really blame it?"

**Maple Bracken's POV**

I hate needles… I decided that when I had to sign in. that needle was way too big. Did they really need to draw blood to prove that we were who we said we were?

I slowly head to the very front of the square and step cautiously into the 12 year old female pen. Everyone that's inside looks like how I feel. Like I'm gonna puke. I see Laurel and Cherry standing towards the back and I make my way over to them.

"Hi guys." My voice skitters and I feel even more nervous.

They both smile identical smiles at me. "Hey Maple." They say simultaneously. We stop talking and just have a group hug. When our districts escort, Shalano Bologna, comes on stage we break apart.

I watch her walk to the mike and I cringe. This year she has bleached all the colour out of her skin and is wearing a purple fluffy dress. Her poodle which she is never without is also purple.

"Hello District 11." She voice is extremely high pitched and is verging on a cackle. "Welcome to the 115th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour."

My stomach is full of butterflies and the urge to puke is getting stronger.

"Ladies first?" she says as if it's a question before she plucks a slip out of the bowl. Without wasting anytime she's already at the microphone and reading out the name.

"Maple Bracken!"

_What? She must be joking? Right? _All these questions are running through my mind and I don't move a muscle.

"Come on up Maple. Don't be scared." Her voice calls but still I don't move. I'm frozen from fear.

Suddenly a feel strong arms surround me. I look up and see my cousin Thyme. I smile but then realise he's leading me slowly up to the stage. "What are you doing?" I almost cry.

"I'm sorry Maple." Is all he says. Suddenly all the fear leaves my body and is replaced by hate.

I lean in to him and whisper into his ear. "How could you? I hate you." I push him away and climb the stairs by myself.

"Well, finally. Who was that who helped you to the stage?" Shalona cackles.

I look her straight in the eyes and notice she's also wearing purple contacts. "No one important." I remark.

**Colton Berry's POV**

That guy was Thyme. He's like the nicest guy ever. His face was and expression of pure pain as he led her to the stage. I know why he did it but I'm not sure she does.

"Ok then." Shalona says slowly.

"Now for the boys?" another question. Is this lady sure about anything?

She stumbles over to the boys bowl and plucks out a slip. As she's heading back to the microphone I get a sudden sense of dread like something awful is about to happen.

"Colton Berry!"

_I sensed it._ I think as I try to look unaffected. I walk to the stage and take my place on the other side of Shalona. I try to keep my face blank but I can feel my lips trembling.

"Well that was a lot easier wasn't it?" she calls into the microphone.

"Well there you have it District 11. Your tributes for this year's games. Maple and Colton! Shake hands you two." We do as she says. As she walks into the justice building I steal a glance at my mother. Her head is down but I can tell she's crying. I look away before anyone can see the tears spilling from my own eyes and I follow Maple inside.

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE!**

**Thank you to MissSerendipity2013 for Maple. I hope you like her.**

**And thank you to ccoltonn for Colton. I hope he's sort of what you imagined.**

**Thank you to ZazzyZ for Shalona and her pooch which we havn't really met yet.**

**Ok guys one more Reaping! I have closed the submissions and yes I do know that I'm missing one mentor but I've decided I don't need two for that district.**

**Please review… **

**Oh and a special shout out to Taylor1103. Your review made my day :)**

**Thanks**

**BadJokesAreTheBest **


	13. Author's Note

**A/N**

**HI EVERYONE**

**Hi sorry it's been so long since an update... It's just it was Christmas... Then new Years and then I had to work and I'm also doing this collab thingie so my brain has been really stretched ... Not to mention that I'm struggling to write anything at the moment (writer's block).**

**I promise that the D12 reaping will be up as soon as possible.**

**I am really sorry.**

**How bout we try something... Since I'm basically done the Reapings... Why don't you review but instead of just complimenting or critiquing you should say which character is your favourite so far and what you like about them. Also who your least favourite it...**

**This should be fun... right?**

**I'm kidding ... Still do it :)**

**Thanks for your patience**

**BadJokesAreTheBest **


End file.
